inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
An Ally In Disguise
Chapter 16 of the fanfic; "Let's Play Soccer! The twisted Adventure!" Click the link for the summary :3 Story "D-did I make it..?" Tasuku said as he was breathing heavily. "Y-your sister joined Aliea.." Endou said. "I know..." Tasuku said, worried. "Who's..your sister..? A voice broke through the field. The team turned around and saw a "boy" wearing a red shirt with blue long sleeves underneath, he had orange hair, green eyes, and was wearing a cap. He looked a lot like Rese. "Eh? Who are you?" Tasuku asked, comparing the unknown boy and his sister. "Heh. I'm just asking who your sister is." The "boy" replied, arrogantly. Another person walked by, a girl with long, blue hair. She was staring at Ichinose. "Uhh, do you need anything..?" Ichinose asked, nervously. "Oh! You're such a gentleman!!" The girl screamed. She hugged Ichinose tightly and began to call him "Darling~". Everyone was still confused. "I'm Rika, I'll join your team! With Darling, of course!" She shouted. "Okay..We're glad to have you here, but.." Endou said. "Let's go, Darling!!~" Rika said, running away with Ichinose. "So, your sister?" The unknow boy asked, once again. "Hmph. Nothing." Tasuku replied. "So have you heard of aliens?" The boy asked. "Ye-yeah.." Endou replied, starting to see the striking resemblance. "Hey, Endou-kun." Hiroto said, from far away. The boy was shocked to see Hiroto. "H-hiroto?!" The boy said, confused. "You know him?" Endou asked the boy. "Hahaha! It's more like you know each other as well!" Hiroto laughed. "Y-you..!" The boy said, angrily. "Rese, enough. They'll decide which team would be getting the Genesis title. If I were you, I'd fight that Raimon team." Hiroto said. "Heh, I don't want YOU ''to be me. I do what I want, Hiroto." The boy said. "R-rese?!" Endou and Tasuku said, shocked. Hiroto came down and appeared in front of the team. "Hmph. That style doesn't suit you, Rese." Hiroto said as he removed Rese's cap she was wearing in disguise. "It was you!" Endou shouted. "We'll be off now, Endou-kun." Hiroto said. "Hiroto. Mind your own business next time, 'kay?" Rese said. The two disappeared.. "Coach Hitomiko! I'd gladly join Raimon!" Tasuku said. 'Back at Aliea Academy.... "Rese, what kind of plan was that?!" Nagumo asked. "I just wanted to see what they were capable of." Rese replied. "Like I said, we have to defeat Raimon." Hiroto said, calmly. "I'll do it." Gazel said, confidently. "I will, too." Rese said, snickering. "Heh, ladies first, Rese." Gazel said. "Fine, then." Rese said, heading out. "I-i looked up to her, like a sister." Endou said. "Haha, I know how you feel, Endou." Tasuku laughed. "But...aren't you worried?" Endou asked Tasuku. "Hm? Worried? Endou, Rese loves soccer, there's no way she'd use it for evil." Tasuku explained. "Oh, that goes for everyone in Aliea too, doesn't it?" Endou said, smiling. "It sure does.." Tasuku said, laughing. An earthquake hit!! This only means... "Raimon." Rese snickered. "Rese! Y-you love soccer don't you?!" Endou asked. "Hm?" Rese asked. "I'm only here for soccer, of course I love it." She added. "Then..Why are you doing this?!" Endou shouted back. "I want more power. For soccer. Don't you get it, Endou?" Rese replied. "No! '''YOU don't get it!!!" Endou shouted. Rese started to shiver, with a shocked look on her face. "Why..am I trembling? I've gotten more powerful, thanks to Aliea. But I'm shivering..?" Rese asked herself. "I don't think I'll fight you now." Rese said, as she prepared to head back. "Rese!!" Tasuku shouted. "Oh, you." Rese said, laughing. "Aren't you gonna join me, brother?" Rese taunted. "That's not like you!!" Tasuku added. "Maybe it's not me. You didn't see me for 10 ''years.. How should you know?" Rese teased. Rese went back. Tasuku was still looking down, staring. 'Back at Aliea....''' "Rese, why were you cowering like that?" Nagumo laughed. Rese was still trembling and had a shocked expression on her face. "Nagumo. Stop it." Hiroto said. "Don't tell me what to do, Gran!" Nagumo shouted. "Haaah, stop it, you two." Gazel sighed. "I don't...know.." Rese said to herself. "Well, ''I'll ''show you how it's done, Rese. I'll avenge you." Gazel replied. "How many schools did you destroy today?" Hiroto asked. "Heh, 3" Burn laughed. "3 as well." Gazel said. .... "Rese?" Hiroto asked, curiously. "Huh? Oh, um, 2.." Rese said. "You better catch up, Rese." Nagumo bragged. "Y-yeah.." Rese said. ______________________________________________________ Done! Hope you like it! Comments+Suggestions are always welcome!!! Category:Fanfictions Category:Let's Play Soccer!~ The Twisted Adventure!